


Тёзка мертвой королевы

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apostates (Dragon Age), Demons, Gen, Mages (Dragon Age), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Ты приходи сюда, маленькая смертная, поспи. В Тени тебе не будет больно.
Kudos: 1





	Тёзка мертвой королевы

**Author's Note:**

> Праздность, маленькая магесса*, Коннор, ангст, отчасти POV Праздности, главгероиня бежала из Кинлохского Круга, таймлайн DAI, якобы добрый Праздность.

Дети — излюбленное лакомство в Тени. Легкая добыча, у многих из них — молчаливых, не потерявших надежды, напуганных — множество сладчайших грёз и ярких, тревожных эмоций.

У маленьких магов — особенно.

Маленькая смертная вытаращила такие же испуганные глаза, что были и у её рыдавшей после смерти первого ребёнка матери, но тут же отвернулась, съёжившись комочком в углу созданного Тенью сарая. Мучившие её страхи были настолько давние, что желание никогда больше не страдать стало её несбыточной мечтой.

Праздность выбрал облик старого чародея, что был похож лицом на её отца и позвал:  
— Смертная, поднимись.

Маленькая смертная пробурчала тише, чем когда храмовники её обзывали «тёзка мёртвой королевы!» или когда слышала храмовичьи сплетни про «племяшку Роуэн, что самого Геррина дочка!».  
— Не буду, демон!  
— Я лишь здешний обитатель, что видит людское горе.

Маленькая смертная насупилась, но чуть приподняла глаза:  
— Вредный демон.

Праздность как бы невзначай заметил:  
— Твои слёзы можно осушить.  
— Я устала, — маленькая смертная подняла на него глаза, но увидев его в полный рост, тут же опустила голову, упрямо тряхнув рыжеватыми хвостиками, — из дыр в небе много демонов, мы всё время бежим, а папа не сможет написать мне из Редклифа. Говорят, там ещё хуже. У меня болят ноги, я не смогу так долго бежать.  
— Это можно исправить.

Смертная ещё крепче обхватила себя руками:  
— Уйди, — стоптанные ботинки поглубже зарылись в тонкие и колючие жёлтые полоски, которые она называла соломой.

Праздность давно наблюдал за маленькой смертной, чтобы знать, как легко её отвлекают и злят такие вопросы:  
— Знаешь, девочка, кто твои родители?

С виду глупый вопрос оказался эффективен и маленькая смертная подняла глаза:  
— Знаю! Папа мне давно не пишет, я за него боюсь. Прочь, демон, мне говорили тебя не слушать!  
— А ведь я знаю, из-за чего умерла твоя мама…  
— Она бы не умерла, если бы я не родилась, папа тогда написал мне. Это так несправе…  
— Ох, ты зря себя винишь, девочка. Сейчас нас никто не слышит, того мага, что помог мне проникнуть к тебе впервые, уже давно нет в живых, а мои сказки…  
— Прочь! Я не желаю тебя слушать!

Праздность воспарил над очередным ледяным копьём, что сколдовала малышка.

— О, ты не уйдёшь из сна, ты пока не умеешь мне навредить…

Смертная зажала уши ладошками, изо всех сил делая вид, что не напугана:  
— Ляляля, я демонов не, слуша…  
— О нет, меня ты дослушаешь. Это я сейчас хозяин твоей дремоты.  
— Хорошо, говори.

Маленькая смертная приняла вид, как когда притворялась прилежной перед учителями, на самом деле рисуя рожицы на листах. Она не первая, кто думает, что её никто не переубедит.  
И Праздность начал свой тихий монотонный рассказ.

***

Знаешь, когда-то жил на свете один маленький смертный, что тоже был магом. И был на свете медведь, с которым он иногда играл. Медведь был тихий, спокойный, лежал себе безмятежно и ждал таких же тихих соседей в своём тихом и чуждом тревоге краю.

Как-то раз он почувствовал, что кто-то набрёл на его вотчину, оглашая своими всхлипами и бередя чувством тревоги его покой. Да, маленькая смертная, медведь был мудр и мог чуять все горести и тревоги, что исходят от душ смертных. Он знал, как сильно его горе и мог его утешить. Что? Да, смертная, это он был сыном твоих родителей. И тогда я знал, да и знаю теперь, как его утешить. Почему не смог спасти? О, это то, чем навредили ему глупые люди и следствие чужих ошибок. Но в сказке есть намёк, как их избежать.

А тогда смертный попал сюда не впервые, и, напуганный моими излишне агрессивными знакомыми, лишь тихо плакал, размазывая слёзы по щекам.

Медведь подошел на пару шагов и сказал:  
— Не тревожься.

Смертный сидел, даже не оборачиваясь, уткнувшись лицом в коленки, как и ты, не видя медведя за спиной.

— Я проклятый!  
— Ты просто смертный. Останься здесь.  
— Я не хочу!  
— Не волнуйся, здесь не так плохо.  
— Я хочу домой, к маме!  
— Зачем?

Маленький смертный удивился. Он не знал возможностей медведя, а когда обернулся, то непонимающе спросил:  
— Ты кто?  
— Медведь.  
— Таких медведей не бывает! Они все не разговаривают и без шипов!  
— А я вот такой медведь и я есть.

Маленький смертный позабыл о доме, и его слезам уже не было суждено пролиться в их первую встречу. Вместо этого он стал ходить вокруг него, удивляясь и присматриваясь. Медведь же блаженно лежал, давая себя рассмотреть.

Наконец, он спросил:  
— А ты волшебный, верно? Как и я? С магией?  
— Да, — ответил медведь, — я таким родился, как и ты.

Маленький смертный заинтересовался:  
— А как ты появился?  
— Я уже и не помню, смертный, — зевнул медведь.  
— И почему ты всё время так меня называешь? — захлопал глазами смертный.  
— И как же мне тебя называть? — спросил медведь.

Маленький смертный удивился ещё больше:  
— По имени, конечно!

Медведь сонно закрыл глаза:  
— И как же тебя зовут, смертный?  
— Не скажу!  
— Тогда я буду звать тебя просто «мальчик».

Маленький смертный обиделся и заявил:  
— Коннор. И вообще, я сын эрла Редклиффа. Ты знаешь такого?

Медведь приоткрыл глаза:  
— Нет. Но благодаря тебе я буду знать, мальчик.  
— Не называй меня так! Я Коннор Геррин.  
— Мне лень запоминать, — опять закрыл глаза медведь.

Но несмотря на это, медведь всё же запомнил имя мальчика.

Тот оказывался в этой части Тени всё чаще, всё больше интересовался медведем, удивлялся растущим у него из шкуры шипам и удивлялся, когда медведь разрешал их трогать и подробно расспрашивал его, удивляясь, почему медведю совсем не больно. Мальчик уже знал, что такое презрение к магии и не телесная боль.

У вас, смертные, есть странное понятие — «время». Оно течёт, как вода, неизбежно, как жизнь и смерть и всё меняет, как меняется Тень. Как бы то ни было, время проходило, пока медведь безмятежно ожидал.

Мальчик приходил к нему, и высыхали частые слёзы у него на щеках, унимался страх, а рассказываемые медведю истории веяли на него свежестью мира живых. Медведю же было хорошо от тех историй, которые не нужно было добывать без особых усилий, и коих было великое множество.

Временами он расспрашивал мальчика о мире за Завесой и получая ответы, удовлетворённо засыпал, давая мальчику его разглядеть и тактично не тревожа.

Но однажды всё изменилось.

Мальчик не смотрел на медведя, не говорил с ним, только шмыгал носом и не слушал его успокоительных речей. Медведь ждал, терпел, но когда задумчивый и хмурый мальчик стал хмуро обходить его владения, спросил:  
— В чем дело, мальчик? Что не даёт тебе покоя?  
— Я не хочу здесь бывать. Йован говорит, мне надо уйти. Это ты меня тут держишь! Отпусти!  
— Мне лень, мальчик. Тебе просто нужно немного покоя.  
— Нет! Отпусти по-хорошему! — нетерпеливо требовал мальчик.  
— Я дам тебе все мечты, что станут твоими грёзами.  
— Прочь!  
— …Они будут утешать тебя…  
— Прочь!  
— …Тебе просто нужно остаться здесь.  
— Прочь, я не хочу! — закричал на медведя смертный, пытаясь убежать. Как бы он его ни ждал и не надеялся на встречу, но больше медведь никогда его не видел.

Смертный его так и не послушал. А затем его разум захватили гнев и назойливые желания и я больше не смог ему помочь. И отринув дружбу с медведем, в итоге погиб.

Такова моя сказка, смертная, засыпай быстрей.

Чего? Зря ты мне не веришь.

Знаешь ли ты, что это был твой брат? Что, отец очень не любит о нём упоминать? Медведь хотел помочь ему, он мог даровать ему все блага и покой, а тот лишь боялся соего дара и возможностей, боялся покоя.

Да, он умер от чужих рук. Чьих? Это сделала твоя мать. Зачем? Она боялась его также, как люди боятся магов.

Да, она мертва. Да, ты сможешь увидеть её и брата если останешься со мной. Что? Да, здесь они обитают в мире, не зная боли и вины. Видишь, как они машут издалека и кричат «Роуэн»? Не хмурься, не стоит так грубо меня называть. Я лишь дух, что готов не дать тебе ошибиться точно также.

О, ты опять грубишь мне. К чему лёд на ладошке? Ты ведь рискуешь, колдуя спросонья. Если проснутся старшие маги — тебе несдобровать.

Что, всё также зовешь меня демоном?

Что ж, я могу оставить тебя. Но знай: следом придут иные. Те, что сильнее и хитрее меня. Мои собраться не оставят тебе выбора. Жаль, что ты этого не желаешь признавать, маленькая смертная.

Хм, тебя всё же сморил сон по мере того как ты выходишь из Тени? Я знал, что это случится, пускай и без моей помощи.  
Ведь такая магесса как ты уже связывалась с духами, а вне Тени это так затратно для магов. Тогда у тебя есть шанс вернуться в Тень за новыми силами.

Тем лучше для твоей такой тревожной и пропитанной миром живых юной души.

А я пока побуду медведем и усну тоже.

Если интересно то ты прогоняй, прогоняй меня, смертная, что так вымоталась от моих назойливых и шумных сородичей. Ты все равно устала их слушать, устала от храмовников, разрыва в небе, от страшилок старших магов, что скоро снова будут храмовники и Круг…

А значит, я обязательно вернусь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Да, здесь дочь Эамона и Изольды  
> ___________________
> 
> Yes, this is the daughter of Eamon and Isolde.


End file.
